


无尽冬日

by Mengte_M



Category: ONER, qinsent
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengte_M/pseuds/Mengte_M
Summary: “他知道我在想什么。”是个糊里糊涂的，幼稚的故事。见谅啦。





	无尽冬日

1  
“中午好，同胞们。今天是统一历二十一年十二月二十六日，星期二。”

现在是中午十二点，食堂领餐的队伍长而寂静，衬出挑高的大厅四角的扩音喇叭传出的女声更加情绪激昂。空气中弥漫着廉价咖啡和炖卷心菜的味道，惨白的灯光照亮每一张平板的面孔。岳明辉排在队伍的第四位，像其他人一样双手平举餐盘，摆平肩膀，努力挺直腰板。他个子高，挺直腰背后在队伍里格外显眼。餐厅四周都设了执勤岗，为了防止控制不好四处打量的眼光而被处以“思想不积极”的处分，他把目光死死锁在前面人左脚鞋跟的一块污渍上，开始放空大脑。

“今天播报的主要内容有：国内方面，西部地区本季量产生铁超过一万五千吨，较上期同比增长275%…”

午饭恶劣得一如既往，即便是岳明辉这样不甚讲究的胃袋也早已厌倦了寡淡无味的水煮菜和分不清种类部位的零星碎肉，敦促他把这软烂的一滩填进肚子里的只有生存本能。“同志，身体是革命的本钱！”他低头咀嚼，在心里这样鼓励自己；这种自嘲式的调侃偶尔也能派上用场，至少转移注意力后食物仿佛就没有那么难以下咽了。他抬起头来喝一口咖啡，眼神快速扫过四周，稍微轻松了一点的心情又沉了下去：他和遥遥坐在长桌另一头的卜凡对视了。

“国际方面，邻国不顾我方警告公然越过边境…国家中|央新闻小组…”

卜凡是个很奇怪的人。他比岳明辉还要高上一些，称之为全社最高的党员也说不定。他相貌英俊，高而瘦削，坐和立都容易引人注意。在这个国家，人人都想隐藏自己，人人都想咬住别人，越显眼，就越危险。但是卜凡在这个四处都是眼睛和耳朵的地方生存下来了，顺利入职新闻司，并且成为了“红人”。  
人们把能自由出入于办公大楼东侧黑色窄门的人统称为“红人”。他们每人配有一条挂在脖子上的工作牌，红底的磁卡上印着姓名和照片。没有人知道——或者没有人敢说门后面有什么，这些人在门后做什么工作，人们只能瞥到带着显眼工牌的人行色匆匆的背影。在含糊不明的语调和只言片语的讨论里，唯一能够达成的共识是：别惹“红人”。

岳明辉上一次和卜凡对视，是在一星期以前的仇恨会上。仇恨会，顾名思义，就是要动员所有人的怒意，向着罪该万死的、同胞的敌人领袖发出最震耳欲聋的仇恨呐喊，次数不确定，时间不确定，开始前由上级发布通知，层层下达，直至国家的每一个末梢和每一位同胞。岳明辉就是在仇恨会的高潮撞上了这样一双眼睛：冷漠、剥离、平静，目光刺穿汹涌狂热的人群，精准地与他的视线对接。  
岳明辉的心从那一刻开始狂跳，瞳孔放大，肾上腺素飙升，耳畔传来海啸般轰鸣，仿佛是求生本能。

——他知道我在想什么。  
——他和我一样！  
这个念头令他毛骨悚然，又激动不安。

 

2  
遍布所有公共场所和私人场所，令每个人的每一个行为动作都一览无余的监控显示屏，某种程度上可以称作这个国家的象征。这是一种统一生产、统一安装的长方形显示屏，以互动的形式呈现图像。无论在哪里，在做什么，行走坐立、吃饭洗澡，都在显示屏可观测的范围之内。早上七点，催促人起床的刺耳铃声从显示屏里传出，接着会有一位身着运动服的“教练”出现在屏幕正中，带领大家做早操，不同的年龄段会分配不同的“教练”和体操种类。“二十到三十年龄组准备！”电屏里的刺耳女声响起，“伸屈手臂，开始！”岳明辉深吸一口气，熟练地挂上一个弧度优美的、热情的笑容，把每一个动作做得平直舒展，展臂和弯腰的时候显出肌肉的线条和长直的腿。他昨天睡得并不好，今早被起床铃声吵醒，翻身下床时眼前直发黑。但是多睡几分钟是绝对不被允许的，所有人的时刻表都必须被精确到分地严苛执行，除去生病时的特殊情况，若违反安排，就会成为同胞的敌人。“编号7932！胳膊伸直！”女教练的尖叫训斥穿插在“一二三四”的口号里，时刻敲着警钟：我正在注视着你。  
这时早操已经到了最后一节，岳明辉尽量维持着动作的标准，终于等到了“同胞们，我们明天见”的结束语，才腿一软坐在地板上。他有五分钟的时间用来喘口气。  
这时原本暗的电屏又亮了起来，传出一个完全不同于刚刚的低沉男声：“同胞你好。” 岳明辉猛地抬起头，显示屏幕里换了一个端坐的男人，身穿黑色制服，胸前一块方正的猩红在深色布料的映衬下更加刺眼。工牌照片上的男人黑发黑眼，目光沉沉地注视着前方，即使是证件照也能看出高鼻梁和漂亮的颧骨。如果留心看一看，就可以发现这张照片的主人正在露出和照片中如出一辙的表情。  
“同胞你好。”岳明辉赶快撑地立正站好，“别惹‘红人’”的警告在耳边响起。他直视显示屏内卜凡的眼睛，快速地调整了一下表情。  
“岳明辉同志，听闻您在历史部工作。”卜凡微微颔首，“历史部的口号的确是…鼓舞人心。”“谁掌握历史，谁就掌握未来；”岳明辉低声背诵，被卜凡接住了后半句，“谁掌握现在，谁就掌握历史。”  
卜凡支起下巴，饶有兴趣地发问：“您怎样看待这句话？”他的动作很随意，岳明辉肯定，他和那些平日里走在街上、坐在办公楼里的行人和同事都格外不同，但是他想不起来，一时间有点发楞。  
略微思索之后，他开口回答：“我认为此话是历史部平稳有效运转的动力来源，同志。是我们伟大领袖的至理名言，是历史部每一位党员理应恪守的准则。”  
卜凡目不转睛地看着他：“我认为您说得很对。领袖万岁。”那双眼睛很黑，很深，很亮，就像捕食者盯住他的猎物。  
“领袖万岁。”岳明辉木然地重复。  
——他不一样。是哪里？  
“请问您了解光明路中段的那家杂货店吗？”  
“曾路过。”  
——为什么？  
“今天下午七点二十分，仇恨会结束后。”  
——马上要想起来了。快点，快点！  
“期待与您的会面。”  
——到底是什么？！

通话中断了。黑掉的显示屏上亮起时间提醒，暗的背景反射出岳明辉愣怔的表情。  
岳明辉在显示屏灭掉的那一刻猛然得到了答案，也是他一直感觉气氛诡异的原因——卜凡在和他通话时表现出了自由的、无所顾忌的姿态，这种姿态让他焕发出生命的鲜活。  
自由，自由。他在嘴边咀嚼几次这个词，太陌生了，他几乎已经忘记了它的发音和写法。自由。舌尖音，后鼻音，落在耳边，像一声怒吼，又像一声哀叹。

 

3  
这一天他都在惴惴不安。他没法不去想晚上的会面，会有什么等着他？那个有着古旧铜门的老店，里面除了少得可怜的日常用品陈列外，还有着各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿。他曾经踏入过几次，和年轻的老板买过小小的珐琅胸针，翠绿的月亮被镀上金色的边框。那些小玩意儿莫名地吸引着他。一个党员去追求这些美丽而无用的东西是很值得怀疑的；有多少人知道这个？是他被发现了吗？他握着满手的汗，等着指针一点一点地走啊，走啊，太阳慢慢地从东转到了中间，电屏放出刺耳的铃声，午休时间到了。岳明辉迫不及待地推开椅子，他再也不能在这里呆上哪怕一秒了。

餐厅里依旧是同样的光景，岳明辉埋头吃完自己的一份，抬头发现卜凡又在看他。大高个子仍然坐在两排之外的餐桌前，沉默地喝杯子里的饮料，表情平静坦然。岳明辉有点怀疑他到底看向了哪里，从而进一步怀疑起今早的对话是不是真的发生过。他试探着向卜凡微微点头，换来一个小幅度翘起嘴角的微笑。是真的，他的大脑又开始发晕，再抬头时只看到卜凡起身离开的背影。

这一天过于难捱了。在仇恨会上绝不能表现得漫不经心，岳明辉在集会结束前跟着激愤的人群一起大吼出声，在无数声嘶力竭的怒吼和哭喊中，他仿佛看见有另一个自己已经站在那扇古铜的窄门前，抬起了想要敲门的手臂；别，我还没到——抬手敲门的人回过头来轻蔑地说：可我就是你，有什么差别？不，你不是！他愤怒地反驳，那张他自己的脸又变成了卜凡的脸，捕猎般的目光、翘起的嘴角都那么似曾相识：期待与您的会面，同志！这时他发现站在杂货店门口的人就是自己，卜凡撑着门框看他，身后一片漆黑，像地狱的入口——

嗡！大脑发出不堪负荷的一声，岳明辉这才找回点清明：他仍然坐在集会的凳子上，四周只剩零星没走的几人。广场上静悄悄的，月亮隐在朦胧的雾后。不远处传来电屏报时的声音，现在是晚上七点整。  
岳明辉面无表情地起身，整理了一下上衣的下摆。

4  
杂货店的年轻老板叫李振洋，他有个弟弟叫李英超。卜凡推门进去的时候哥俩正头对头地吃晚饭，李英超吃完抬头，和卜凡打了个招呼：“凡哥。”卜凡点点头，撇一眼小桌上简陋的晚餐。群众和党员有不同的治理办法，党的标语说：“群众和动物是自由的。”群众不受党的管束，党也不对群众负责。因此大多数人都吃不饱，即使李振洋靠小铺的微薄收入只够支撑两个人的生活，也比街上大多数民众的情况好得多。李英超还在抽条，瘦得更狠些，坐进椅子里都要看不见人了。卜凡把怀里的牛奶掏出来递给他，那玻璃瓶还带着残存的体温。  
“洋哥。”  
“是今天么？”李振洋把碗筷收了站起来，“钥匙在柜橱的第二格。”  
“谢谢哥。”  
“那我和小弟就回去了，”李振洋冲李英超招招手，神情复杂地看了眼卜凡，“记得把门锁严。”  
卜凡点点头。

岳明辉站在杂货店门前的时候还有种不真实感，他想起仇恨会尾声时的幻觉，那一刻与这一刻的场景重合。杂货店的门从里面被打开了，卜凡的脸出现在门后。他依旧穿着深色的党员制服，只是摘掉了胸前的工作牌。岳明辉整个人被罩进卜凡和屋内灯光制造出的高大阴影里，他听到自己的心在胸膛里疯狂跳动。  
“你好，岳明辉同志。”卜凡侧身示意他进去，“欢迎光临。”

这间杂货铺岳明辉来过几次，有的时候是真的需要日用品，运气好的话能买到比较好用的刮胡刀片。这个国家基本什么都缺，货架也空得厉害，无序地排布着廉价肥皂、铅笔、成盒的螺丝和螺母，还有装在塑封袋里、为数不多且积满灰尘的毛巾。整个房间都散发着古旧和破败的气息，只有雕着复杂华丽花纹的桌椅、钉在墙上的铜质烛台和滴答摆动的大座钟显示着曾经的繁华光景。岳明辉的胸针来自角落的小桌匣，旧时代的另一件信物。杂货铺的二楼则是个阁楼，岳明辉未曾踏进过。  
卜凡背对着他，正在把什么东西倒进小壶里。岳明辉清清嗓子：“卜凡同志。”  
“你知道我的名字？”那人没有回头，但是语气中有笑意。  
“你有那个，工牌。”  
卜凡转过身来，岳明辉看清他手里捏着的小纸包，褐色的粉末传出隐隐的苦香味，是咖啡，真正的咖啡，不是每天食堂里敷衍的那种。他可能没来得及收起惊讶的神色，因为卜凡逼近了他：“我们等一会儿。”然后伸手捏住了他的下颌。  
“笑一下。”低哑的声音传来，带动着空气震动引起阵阵战栗。岳明辉条件反射般配合着咧咧嘴，被塞进了沾着咖啡粉末的大拇指。  
“我有一次看见你笑，在一个会议开始之前。”温热的拇指开始探索他的口腔，恶劣地触碰上颚和舌尖。  
“你有一颗虎牙。”一点点咖啡的苦在舌尖弥漫开，唤起对于这种久违的瘾的回忆。  
“只有一次。”唾液顺着无法合上的嘴角流下，岳明辉开始克制不住地颤抖。  
“我觉得很遗憾，”作乱的大拇指抽出来，湿漉漉地蹭上脸侧，“又觉得很庆幸。”

“我们是一类人。我说得对吗？”  
岳明辉闭上了眼睛。

 

5  
岳明辉记得两年前一个夏天的晚上，他因为额外修正了数条旧新闻而加了班，走出办公楼时已经快到了宵禁的时间。缺少电力的路灯没办法照亮全部的路面，在墙围的阴影里，一个脸上涂了很厚脂粉的女人向他伸出手指。  
“两块钱。”女人的嘴唇猩红，香水味道刺鼻。那时他22岁，从未尝试过男女之事。党认为性是有罪的，手淫和以非繁衍后代为目的的性交都是对党忠诚的背叛，所以他不能，也没有过。他在那里站了一段时间，在巡逻警察察觉之前鬼使神差地同意了。女人领着他，顺着漆黑的小路去她的住所，连成一排的地下室其中的一间。女人躺倒在破烂的小床上，伸出手猛地把他拉向自己。那是一具年轻的身体，柔软丰润，皮肤光滑。他尝试着抚摸女人的腰腹和乳房，手抖得像筛糠，女人在他手下发出刻意的呻吟，扭动身子催促，可是无论心情如何激动，他的身体都没有任何反应。

于是他知道自己不能和女人做爱。

卜凡搂着他倒在床板上的时候，他就又一次被笼罩进巨大的阴影中了。卜凡在正上方看着他，眼神里带着点探寻。

不知道是谁先凑上去的，等到岳明辉反应过来，卜凡的手已经扣住他的腰侧，他的手也抓住了卜凡的短发。他的舌尖探进卜凡的口腔，和同样热情的伙伴打了个照面，发出共舞的邀约，唇齿间充溢着令人脸红的声响，卜凡探过头去舔舐他的嘴角，特别关照了暴露在空气中的虎牙。与此同时，手也不安分地向下探去：“可以吗？”然后并没有等岳明辉的回答，就握住了他的性器，开始有节奏地揉捏。岳明辉急急地喘了一声，不甘示弱地仰头啃咬卜凡的喉结和颈侧，扶住他的肩膀想翻身把他压到身下，卜凡腾出一只手按住他，两人长腿长手纠缠像在打架。  
“给我一个让你的理由吧，同志？”岳明辉抬臂挡住卜凡凑近想要再接吻的脸，滚烫的呼吸拂在唇齿间。  
“今早你的脸上已经写了，”卜凡顽强地越过阻挡，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“别惹‘红人’，你当时在这样想吗？”  
他为什么和我如此相像？岳明辉疑惑地看着这张和他完全不同的英俊脸庞，好像看到的仍是另一个自己。卜凡这次绽出了一个露牙齿的笑，竟显出点不合时宜的稚气来：“让让我吧，哥哥。”  
于是岳明辉放弃抵抗了。

所有感觉都被无限放大。热的汗的气味，浮起的尘土的气味，床板吱吱呀呀的声响，两个人或轻或重的喘息，还有由交合处涌向上身涨潮一般的快感。在这种沉浸的体验中，岳明辉突然嗅到一丝烧焦的糊味，慌乱中一掌拍上卜凡的胸膛，下意识绞紧了后穴：“怎么回事？”卜凡被他激得差点缴了械，停下来想了想，低下头去咬他的耳朵：“…是咖啡。你去还是我去？”  
谁还管咖啡的事儿？“都、都不去…”岳明辉用力搂住卜凡的肩膀，腿勾住卜凡的腰，把他拉向自己，“…快点儿的吧！”  
卜凡得了指令，腰部爆发出力量，他的长睫毛在脸上投下细细密密的阴影，一滴汗水顺着高挺的鼻梁滑落，吧嗒一声砸在身下人赤裸的皮肤上。岳明辉的鼻尖贴着卜凡的锁骨，视线所及全是漂亮的线条和错落的阴影。正在占有自己的男人肩膀那么宽，他无论怎么收紧手臂都搂不过来，只能徒劳地将双手扣在那两只不停耸动的蝴蝶骨上。  
“慢，慢点…”  
卜凡在这种时候还能喘着粗气打趣他：“到底快还是慢？”  
有什么区别？岳明辉无所谓节奏和调笑了，他现在只想得个痛快。他交叠脚踝摩挲那段精瘦的腰，迎合着发力，起、落，起、落，在高潮的时候死死咬住卜凡锁骨上点缀的一颗小痣，那一刻的快乐把思维冲得七零八落。

 

6  
岳明辉低头系衬衫纽扣，一点点藏起胸前红紫色的斑驳痕迹，再把下摆收进裤子里站起来。除了脚步有点虚浮，好像也并无特别的异样，他下了点决心似的扭回头去看卜凡：“以后怎么办？”  
“我有办法。”男人还裸着，把他拉下来再吻一次，手指缠绵地扣在他的脑后。

 

7  
岳明辉抬头打量办公大楼，高大方正的灰色砖墙建筑像一副迎面落下的巨大铁幕。五楼东侧小小窗口后站着的熟悉身影，则像设在布景中的沉默雕像，窗边随风摆动的一蓬野草，成为整块铁幕中唯一的绿色。


End file.
